


Colliding galaxies

by justateenagewholock



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justateenagewholock/pseuds/justateenagewholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief description of the relationship between the Eleventh Doctor and River Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colliding galaxies

Her very being sizzled from the dust of collapsing stars, an endless infinity of passion as she danced across the universe.

(His soul longed for intimacy, and his search led him to her.)

She breathed constellations, laughed galaxies and watched the dance of the Doctor from behind bars of steel.

(He knew she could see, and pranced through the dimensions with more vigour than he knew was possible.)

But the days always came when she did not observe the vast complexities of the universe unfold. There were days when the universe's elegance was not appreciated, at least not by her. 

It was those day, the small hours which stretched into a day, a week, a month, that she realised how far she had fallen.

(He knew the depths of his affection for her, knew what she would become. And he couldn't prevent her inevitable death in his place.)

She had fallen for him in the way that a star falls to the earth-inexplicably, irrevocably, eternally.

She loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! RB:)


End file.
